


Raining Cats and Dogs

by I_can_see_your_pixels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Pets, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_can_see_your_pixels/pseuds/I_can_see_your_pixels
Summary: Carmilla and Laura have been together for just over 6 years. They decide it's time to extend the family. Laura is so excited she’s practically bouncing off the walls. Today is the day they are supposed to go to the shelter to pick out their, already adult, very much not a baby kitten, cat. It's been discussed, cats are easier and cleaner than dogs and have the disposition Carmilla likes because they are like her: broody, lazy, graceful and fierce.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Thoughts in Italics_
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first ever fic, any and all comments are welcome. Let me know if you want more, feel free to give prompts for this universe. No promises that I will extend this, or use a prompt.

“You’re right Carm, I love you so much, why wouldn’t I like a cat who’s just like you?” Laura says with just a hint of sarcasm.

“Well, Cupcake, what can I say? **I am** pretty amazing.” Carmilla replies with a smirk.

“Don’t think you’ve won this just because I agreed to get a cat and not a puppy like I wanted to. This is just step one to see how well we can take care of something together. Plus, since you get the animal you want, **I** get to name it.” A mischievous smile crosses Laura’s face. 

“Laura, no.” Carmilla answers seriously.

“Laura, **YES!** ” Laura replies with a smirk “I seem to remember that, and only that, coming out of your mouth last night.” 

“Cupcake, don’t try to distract me with recaps of our sexcapades.”

Laura snorts “sexcapades? HA! oh silly Carm, don’t worry it’s not like I’m gonna name our cat Dr. Who or anything.”

“Okay, Cupcake, so what exactly do you plan on naming this wild animal that shouldn’t even be living in a house and that I don’t actually want?”

Laura pouted trying to keep up the witty banter, but hearing Carmilla say she didn’t actually want a cat made her falter and sigh.

“You know what, Carm, maybe we don’t have to get a cat just yet, or ever, since you don’t actually want one.”

“Laura, I-”

Laura cuts Carmilla off with another sigh. “No, seriously Carm, if you didn’t want a cat or a pet at all you coulda just told me. I wouldn’t have been mad or anything. It’s just that, well, it’s only been you and me for a while now and don’t get me wrong I love it, I just thought maybe a little more responsibility between us couldn’t hurt, ya know? And maybe adding to what I’ve grown to call our family, would be a good thing to-”

Carmilla makes her way across the kitchen while Laura rambles, and cups her face. She looks Laura in those big, honey brown eyes and Laura shuts up immediately and can’t help but stare back.

“Babe, of course I want us to be a family and of course I want to extend that family with **you**. I was just playing my part for you Cupcake.” Laura raised an eyebrow in question, something she had picked up from Carmilla over the years.

Carmilla huffed out a laugh and continued “This is our thing, Laura. You are super excited about something and I pretend like I’m not here to try and give you the world. I pretend to fight you on it and we banter back and forth about it until you make the scrunched up little face that I absolutely adore, and then we go off and do or get whatever it was you wanted.”

“But we shouldn’t just do things just because I wanna do them. I mean, Carm, when is the last time we did or bought something that you **actually** wanted?”

“Um, right now Creampuff. We are getting a cat because I want a cat. What is this nonsense that people think I’m so whipped by you?”

“I hate to break it to you Karnstein, but you kinda are… so… very much whipped.”

“You say I’m whipped, I say I like seeing my girl happy. When she’s happy, I’m happy. Plus, where do you think you got the idea to get a pet in the first place?”

“Um, in my brains, Carm. I had a dog growing up and I haven’t had one since Yoda died.” Laura responded with a pout.

“You’re **so** adorable when you’re clueless, Sweetheart.”

“I am not clueless!” Laura cried out in a huff. Realizing she answered too quickly, based on Carmilla’s eyebrow raise Laura quietly asks “What am I clueless about?”

“I put the idea in your head weeks ago, Creampuff. Honestly, I’m surprised it took you as long as it did to bring it up.”

“When did you put this idea in my head?”

“When we went to SJ’s party about a month ago. Do you remember that night?” Laura nods her head, yes. “Okay so we were in the kitchen and I was making us more Jack and Cokes when SJ’s cat jumped on the counter and started pawing at the coke pouring into the cup. You laughed and told me I had to drink the one with cat foot on it even though it was your cup. I picked up the cat and put it around my shoulders and you gave me that look; that ‘Laura Hollis look’ where you think I’m doing something adorable. Laf calls it your ‘ovary exploding look’.” 

“I do not have a look. I have a complete absence of ovary exploding looks.” Laura embarrassingly quips. 

“Right… Anyways I casually mentioned how the cat was super comfortable on me and that it would be cool to have one and use it as a scarf.”

“Carm, I thought you wanted to kill the cat and use her fur as a scarf like a crazy person.”

Carmilla lets out an emphatic laugh “Laura, when have I ever given you the idea I wanted to kill someone’s pet?”

“I don’t know Carm, there was alcohol involved!”

“The fact that you just accepted that I might be into animal killing is frightening but also super romantic that you just accepted that as part of who I am.”

“Well Carm I do love you, like a lot and I love everything about you regardless of how I feel about it.”

“Cupcake, that is like **serial killer level** stuff!”

“I said I was **drunk** … Can we please go get our kitten now?”

“CAT Laura, we are getting an adult cat. Kittens are tiny, hyper, nocturnal balls of energy. I already have one of those, minus the nocturnal part. A girl needs to sleep.”

“Does she though?” Laura sing songs “I seem to remember a certain raven haired maiden fair being totally insatiable into the early hours of this morning.” Laura mocks Carmilla’s sexy time voice as best she can.

“Cupcake are you complaining that we stayed up having amazing sex until like 4 am today? Because, it was pretty amazing and you were just as into it as I was. If I remember correctly, a certain Cupcake wanted to have her favourite taste for over an hour after I was almost asleep.” Carmilla’s voice dripped of sex.

Laura blushed hard, _honestly, how does she still do that to me?_ “First off, I would never complain about our sex life, Babe. I didn’t even know it was possible for it to go on that long until you and-”

“Let’s not talk about your sexy times with anyone else right now. Or **ever**.” Carmilla cuts her off with more bite in her voice than she intended.

“mmm Carm, you know I only like it when you touch me. You’ve ruined anyone else for me, so don’t ever leave me.”

Carmilla’s small smile returns “Never, Cupcake. Now let’s go get your cat.”

“Our cat, Baby. It’s our cat. It will be whatever **I name it** Hollis-Karnstein!” Carmilla smiles her big, unreserved, real Carmilla smile that was strictly for Laura. She grabs her leather jacket and car keys while also grabbing Laura’s pea coat and helps her into it, kissing her on the nose when she turns and helps Laura button it up.

//

They walk into the shelter and a box of chocolate lab puppies are sitting on the counter. Laura squeals in excitement “Oh my god Carm! look! They are so cute, I want to pet one before we go find our cat!”

“Sure thing, Cupcake, just don’t fall in love or anything.”

Carmilla stands behind Laura while her cupcake says hello to each of the four puppies. She lingers on one in particular, and Carmilla studies her face intently. She knows Laura wanted a dog and has always wanted a dog, even though Carmilla isn’t really a dog person. She see’s something in Laura and the puppy's eyes- they had made a connection already. _What was it with this girl and being able to easily connect with other living things?_

Laura puts down the puppy gives it a kiss on the head and tells him “I hope you find a nice family with a big yard to play in.”

With the recent inheritance of their house Carmilla and Laura fit that bill. _Does Laura actually think of me as family? I mean, she said she did just this morning. But, there is a difference between saying it and meaning it, right? What if she said it only to get her way and get a cat? We only moved into the house together because it was given to me on a silver platter when a long lost uncle died. We’ve never even discussed marriage or being together forever. **Oh god** , it’s been six years, why haven’t we discussed this? I mean, sure things have gotten interesting in the bedroom about belonging to each other but it never went passed that. I feel like this should have come up in the last six years or so. Oh right, Karnstein, you’re afraid that Laura will say no and she’s only stuck around so far because it’s been good, like really good, but still. What happens if things go badly? Or if something bad happens and I can’t comfort her the way I’m supposed to, the way she needs it. If Laura wants that with me she'd tell me for sure. That girl can’t keep anything to herself when it comes to her and I and our relationship. I’ll never forget the two hour long conversation about our so called kinks before we ever even had sex._ Carmilla smiles slightly at the memory of that conversation. 

Laura kisses Carmilla softly on the cheek and pulls away to rub at the same cheek to bring Carmilla back to her.

She whispers, “Come back to me, Kitty.”

Carmilla snaps out of it and smiles big at her girlfriend.

"Ready for the cats, Carm?" Laura asks as she pulls Carmilla to the cat room.

“I’ll be there in a minute, Sweetheart, I really have to pee.” Carmilla states overlay dramatically. 

“Hey, Cupcake?” Carmilla says as she’d backing away from Laura “Why don’t you pick out a cat collar and some food and water dishes while you wait for me?”

Laura’s smile gets even bigger and she lets out an adorable squeal “You got it, Carm!"

Laura goes to the cat section of the store part of the shelter, picks out the items and waits for Carmilla. Carmilla returns with a huge smirk on her face and Laura gives her a questioning look. 

“I was just thinking, we should get a lady cat and call her Mircalla.” Carmilla says around a her semi permanent smirk.

Laura laughs hysterically for a good ten seconds, calms herself, looks Carmilla straight in the eyes and deadpans “no.”

Carmilla sighs, “It was worth a shot.”

After 30 minutes of looking at all of the adult cats, Laura hasn't connected with any of them. As Laura is getting frustrated, she finds a black kitten and smiles so big Carmilla knows they found their cat. Carmilla has two cats in her hands, and one on her shoulder. She quickly puts them all down and walks over to Laura and the kitten.

Carmilla almost purrs playfully and says "I thought we agreed on an adult cat, Cupcake?”

Laura's heart drops, and she actually pouts and looks genuinely upset. Carmilla’s heart breaks a little because it was her fault and she was just trying to be playful. She didn't realize how important this was to her cupcake and she feels bad.

Laura gives her a small sad smile "You're right Carm, so which one do you like?”

Carmilla thinks about how to answer so it doesn't upset Laura but also so Laura doesn't think she's just doing it for her.  
“Actually, Cupcake, I think I like this little guy; he's all black so he dresses just like me. Also, all black cats have a harder time getting adopted because of superstitions and all that. We’re basically his savours.” Carmilla says with a grin.

Laura perks up and excitedly asks, "Really Carm?!? We can get him?”

Carmilla picks up the kitten and smiles at Laura "Of course Cupcake. Plus, because he's a kitten he'll have more time to spend with us in his life.”

Laura bites her lip and gingerly asks "You're sure you want a pet that will live as long as a cat? They live a long time I just want to make sure you're sure, Carm.”

Carmilla is taken aback by Laura's sudden hesitance. _Shit, shit shit. Maybe she doesn’t plan on sticking around forever. Jesus, Carmilla, stop it! She’s been with you for six years for crying out loud, she’s not going anywhere. Maybe she has hinted at forever and you’re just too dumb to notice or the hint was really, really good. Better let her know where my head is right now. I don’t like the Cupcake being uncertain because of me_. Carmilla decides she better let her intentions be known 100% clearly. 

“Laura." the use of her real name brings Laura's eyes to meet Carmilla's intense stare. "Baby, of course I'm sure, I hope this little guy lives a long and happy life with us. I heard that cats can live up to 20 years! It'll be you, me, and this little guy for as long as he's around and when he's not around anymore it will still be you and me. Laura, it's always going to be you and me okay? I want this for the rest of my life, I want you for the rest of my life. Okay?”

Laura has the biggest smile Carmilla has ever seen on her and decides that she wants to see that smile way more often. “Okay, Carm.” Laura beams.

She leans in to kiss Carmilla slowly and softly. She pulls away and whispers against Carmilla's lips "I want that too Carm, I want me and you together forever, I've wanted that for as long as I've known you.”

Carmilla smiles against her lips “good, cuz I'd hate to see this guy with only one human parent.”

Laura giggles and takes the kitten from Carmilla, grabs Carmilla's hand and walks her towards the front counter. “Let's go adopt our cat, Carm!”

They approach the counter and Carmilla has a smirk on her face again and Laura looks at her questionably.

“What? Can't a girl be happy she's starting a family with the love of her life?" Carmilla asks.

Laura blushes and moves to whisper in Carmilla's ear “okay there, lady killer, do you mind waiting for the panty dropping lines to be said at home please? If I could I'd take you right here, Baby.”

Carmilla closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip seductively. "Are you two all set here?" Asks the worker.

Laura blushes and Carmilla clears her throat and opens her eyes, her smirk returning.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could pet the puppies one last time before we head home with this little guy?” Laura asks while gesturing towards the Kitten.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we didn't have room for them here so another shelter picked them up about 5 minutes ago.”

Laura sighs deflated "oh okay, thanks anyways.”

Carmilla bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling and asks "Can you get Elsie back out here please? She was helping me out with something earlier.” The clerk smiles and nods and makes his way to the employee only entrance.

Carmilla takes out a dog collar from her pocket and hands it to Laura with a smile on her face.

Laura gives her a confused look “Carm, I already got little kitty here a collar remember? Plus, that one is way too big for this little guy, it looks like a dog collar.”

Carmilla can't stop her smile any longer “Yes, well the newest member of our suddenly growing family might need it.”

Laura is utterly confused, just at that moment Elsie walks out of the door with the puppy Laura was playing with earlier. Laura liked him because he had really green eyes and a tiny spot of black just above his nose on his snout. Laura looks over at Carmilla who is still smiling and nodding her head at her now.

"Wait, is he ours too?!?”

"Well Cupcake, I saw that you both had a connection with each other and I would never deny you something that brought you so much joy in such a small amount of time" Carmilla winks, thinking back to how embarrassingly fast Laura finished the last time they had sex that morning.

Laura's face flushes beet red and she looks to the floor. _It honestly still amazes me how fast and how much my body responds to Carmilla's touch after 6 years together_. She shakes her head at the thoughts and hands Carmilla the kitten so she can take the puppy from Elsie. The puppy kisses her face and Laura's heart melts. They fill out the papers to adopt the kitten, when Carmilla goes back to the name of kitten option on the paper.

“I think we should name him Catmilla!”

“Dear lord, **no**.” 

Laura pouts, “Why not? I thought I get to name the cat?”

“Okay one,” Carmilla says as she puts up her pointer finger, “when it was an adult cat we were getting, **sure**. But, you got a kitten, and a puppy - both pets that you wanted. Two, **I am** Catmilla! You call me that all the time when you think I’m doing something cat like, like when I stretch my back when I get off the couch or knock things off tables and shelves ‘on purpose’ as you say. And three,” she continues to count off on her fingers, “Since we get two pets, I think it’s only fair **I** get to name **one** and **you** get to name the other. I’m more cat like so I get to name the kitten.”

Laura puts her finger to her mouth like she’s considering everything Carmilla is saying, very carefully. “Okay fine, Carm, you name baby cat and I name baby doggo. You choose first, but **choose wisely** , because I may base this little fluffer’s name on your tiny panther over there.”

The mention of a panther gives Carmilla an idea. “Laura, please meet our new kitten, Bagheera.” Carmilla simply states, as she starts writing his name on the papers. 

Laura smiles that same smile Carmilla has seen a few times today. It is addictive, Carmilla wants nothing more than to see that smile on Laura's face everyday for the rest of their lives. Laura thinks long and hard and scrunches up her face in concentration.

Laura picks up a pen and starts filling out the puppy adoption papers, starting with the puppy’s name. Her lips curl up into Laura’s version of a smirk. "His name is Baloo.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes. _Of course Laura thinks I named the cat after the Disney version of The Jungle Book_. “Creampuff, ‘Black as the pit and terrible as the night was Bagheera.' That’s not from some silly Disney movie where the animals talk to each other.” 

Laura just pouted “But **you** said I could name the puppy”. 

Carmilla sighed “You’re right, Cupcake, I did.”

Carmilla had Elsie go make name tags for their collars and they were left alone with their two new pets. Carmilla reaches into her other pocket and pulls out a leash for Baloo. It’s a set that matches his collar, she hands it to Laura.

"Carm, are you sure you want a dog too? I thought you said you weren't a dog person and I want him to feel love from both his humans and if you aren't going to give him the same love as you give Bagheera then I don't think-“

“Cupcake, **stop!** I'm a you person, Baby, and I want you to be happy. Knowing that you're happy is going to make me the happiest I could ever imagine being. I'm sure I want both these rascals to join our family and I will love them like they are my own. After all, you say I’m very cat like anyways. Cats often adopt or raise dogs as their own too.” Carmilla grins happily.

Laura giggles and thinks of all the cat like things Carmilla does. Her favourite being how Carmilla kneads at her when they are cuddling. Carmilla claims she is just adjusting her grip so she can hold her as tight as possible but Laura knows that isn’t entirely true. She’s sure Carmilla is either part cat, or was a cat in a past life. 

After a few minutes, Elsie comes back with the tags and they purchase the remaining things needed for their new family members. Once everything is purchased and squared away, they head home. Bagheera is in a cat carrier and buckled in, Baloo sits on Laura's lap while Carmilla drives her family home. As soon as they arrive, Carmilla brings the kitten inside, then makes a few trips back to the car to bring everything inside and Laura takes Baloo around to the back yard entrance and sets him loose in the fenced in area. Carmilla joins them and as soon as she's outside Baloo dashes towards her at his top puppy speed but looses his footing and flips head over heels and lands on his back right in front of her. Laura bursts out laughing while Carmilla carefully scoops him up and checks to make sure he's okay.

"Carm, he's a puppy, he's supposed to flip over and fall and be rough.”

Carmilla shakes her head and says "I just wanted to make sure he was okay Laura, that was quite a fall.”

Laura stiffened at the use of her name. Carmilla only uses it when she’s serious, or during sexy times. Since no sexy times were happening at the moment, Carmilla was actually concerned he had hurt himself. _Oh my god, she’s like a big momma bear or a momma cat worried about her cub or pup in this case._

“Well, I guess I'm not the only one who fell head over heels for you, god I love you.” Carmilla smirks at him as she puts Baloo down to go wander around. She walks over to Laura to give her a proper kiss. It's slow and passionate.

Laura pulls away first and says "Don't think I forgot about what you said earlier, and yes I do still want to take you right now." 

Carmilla smirks and whistles for Baloo. When he hears her whistle, he comes running. Carmilla turns and walks into the house with Baloo following her, leaving Laura standing there alone, mouth agape at how Carmilla just left her hot and bothered and how well Baloo was following Carmilla’s command after like 4 seconds of knowing each other. 

"Would you like me to get started without you, Cupcake? I know how much you like to watch.” Carmilla purrs as she pokes her head out the door again. Laura all but runs after her into the house.

Carmilla was in the process of making Baloo a little designated area while his moms are busy. She grabs some old blankets, and his new dishes, fills the water one and places them in the living room. Bagheera was already lounging on the couch, as Laura ran in.

Carmilla asks “Cupcake, can you set up his litter box please while I get this little rascal ready?”  

“Sure, Baby.”

They work together to get their pets set up in the living room, and make a make shift fence so Baloo doesn’t terrorize the house while they are busy. 

Once they are done, Laura is standing in the middle of the living room, and Carmilla comes up behind her, moves her hair to one side of her neck and starts kissing Laura’s neck and nibbling on her ear. A sure fire way to get Laura going whenever and wherever Carmilla pleases. Laura lets out a breathy, small moan and tries to turn in Carmilla’s arms, but Carmilla holds her steady. 

“You think I’m going to let you turn around that easily, Baby?”

“I really wanna to kiss you, Carm.”

“Don’t worry Cupcake, there’ll be plenty of time for that in a minute, just enjoy this.” Carmilla whispers into Laura’s ear which sends a shiver down Laura’s back. Carmilla smirks, _Laura is so easy to turn on._

“I love how quickly you react to my touch, Cupcake.”

“mmmm, please don’t stop, Carm and please no teasing right now; I had enough of that last night.”

Carmilla chuckles “As you wish, my lady.”

Carmilla continues to kiss Laura’s neck, from her shoulder all the way up to behind her ear. Laura’s breathing picks up a bit and the animals seem to notice. Laura opens her eyes and can see two pairs of tiny eyes looking at her. 

She clears her throat “Hey Carm, can we go to the bedroom please?”

“My, my, you weren’t kidding about not wanting to be teased, Creampuff. I’ve barely been kissing you for two whole minutes.”

“Okay, full of yourself much. The pets are staring into my soul, and I’d rather them not see us defile each other less than an hour after we brought them home.”

Carmilla laughs, a full, bright, happy laugh “Sure thing Cupcake, we wouldn’t want to scar them from life with how loud you get.”

“Oh I won’t be the one screaming loudly today, Carm.”

“Challenge accepted, Baby.”

With that, Laura takes Carmilla’s hand and practically runs down the hallway to their bedroom. As soon as Carmilla closes the door, Laura pushes her up against it and kisses her with passion, pinning her up against the door, her hands on either side of Carmilla’s head. Carmilla’s hands shoot up into Laura’s hair as she tangles her fingers into the honey blonde strands, and tugs slightly. Laura moans from Carmilla’s fingers in her hair and she pushes her hips flush with Carmilla’s. Carmilla is getting more wet by the second. _Every time Laura takes over and asserts her dominance over me in the bedroom, it does things to me. This isn’t something I ever thought I’d like, being dominated. I’ve never liked it whenever anyone else tried to do it, but with Laura it’s like she doesn’t have to try to do it, it’s just something that comes so naturally to her that it turns me on **beyond** belief_. Laura breaks the kiss, and stares into Carmilla’s eyes. 

“Carm, are you with me baby?” Laura asks worriedly.

“Yes, Laura I’m here. I’m with you.” Carmilla responds breathlessly. 

“You kinda zoned out there for a sec, Babe.”

“Sorry, I was lost in everything that is you. I was just thinking about how much I like it when you take charge.”

Laura pulls away from Carmilla and gives her a look of shock. “Wow, it took **six** years of us sleeping together for you to admit that out loud.”

“Well what can I say, Sweetheart, I like to keep you on your toes or something like that.” It was already getting difficult for Carmilla to think clearly.

“How ‘bout you keep me on my knees instead?” Laura answers with a wink. 

All Carmilla could do was moan in anticipation. _Laura’s tongue always works wonders on me_. Just thinking about it was enough to make her breathing pick up. Laura steps back into Carmilla’s space and starts kissing her neck; slow and soft and with some tongue. Carmilla hums in appreciation, and tightens her grip on Laura’s hair. Laura moves her hands to the hem of Carmilla’s shirt and plays with it. She runs her fingers along the seam just underneath Carmilla’s shirt, so she’s touching Carmilla’s stomach. Carmilla lets out a breathy moan but remains fairly quiet, knowing Laura will take it off when she damn well pleases and it will take longer if she asks for it to be removed. Laura slips her thigh between Carmilla’s legs and pushes into her center. Carmilla moans, but doesn’t dare search for friction herself because Laura hasn’t told her she could yet. Laura’s hands move to caress Carmilla’s stomach, and she grinds her thigh into Carmilla again. Carmilla pulls Laura’s mouth closer to her neck, a sign that she needs more but isn’t technically doing anything without Laura’s permission. Laura kisses up her neck, to her ear and sucks on her left earlobe before pulling back and whispering “You’re being such a good girl, Carm, tell me what you need.”

“More, Laura, I need more. I wanna feel your skin on mine, I want to be completely enveloped by you. I want you to taste me, taste how turned on you make me. I wanna feel your tongue on my folds, feel your mouth sucking on my clit. I want to feel your tongue inside me. Oh god, Laura!” Carmilla panted as Laura began to grind her thigh harder and faster onto Carmilla’s center. 

“Keep talking, Carm, what else do you want?” Laura said breathlessly as she practically humped Carmilla into the door.

“Fuck baby, I want you to replace your tongue inside me with your fingers and fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard Laura, while your pretty little mouth sucks on my clit until I come all over your face and fingers.”

“Holy fuck Carm, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Laura, please, please give me what I need.”

“Who do you belong to Carm?”

“Oh god, you Baby! Only you! Please Laura, I need you.”

“And who gets to see you like this Carm?”

“Fuck Laura, you. You know it’s only you, it’s only ever been you and it will only ever be you.”

 _God I love hearing how much Carm wants me. It’s such a turn on that I’m the only person in the entire world who has ever seen her like this. It’s also sad for the rest of the world though. This beautiful woman who looks like she was carved from marble from the god themselves, because no mortal could ever reach such perfection. I’m fine with being, selfish about it though. As long as she’ll have me, I am hers._

Satisfied with Carmilla’s answer, Laura is done with her teasing. “Since you’ve been such a good girl, we can get that started right now.”

Laura finally takes off Carmilla’s top, _Holy Hufflepuff, I don’t think I will ever get used to seeing her topless. She is so beautiful, inside and out_. Laura kisses down her neck to her chest. She kisses along the barrier between Carmilla’s skin and bra on top of her left breast, until she reaches the center of her bra and moves up to the right side. As Laura is working her way back to the center, she slips her tongue under the fabric of Carmilla’s bra and drags it along her skin until she reaches the clip on the front of Carmilla’s bra. Carmilla moans in appreciation. This is Laura’s favourite bra of Carmilla’s, simply because it clips in the front. Laura pulls the fabric away from Carmilla’s chest using her tongue and teeth, and unclips it with her teeth, leaving Carmilla stunned. A hot mess, just standing there staring at Laura. _Fuck, Laura is so sexy. I’m so lucky to have found her_. Laura chuckles, winks at Carmilla, and helps to remove the bra. Laura pulls back so she can see everything she’s working with. She can see Carmilla breathing hard, her skin slightly flushed with want, her nipples already erect, even though Laura hasn’t gone anywhere near them yet. She glances up into Carmilla’s eyes. 

“God you’re beautiful, Carm.” 

Carmilla gives Laura a dopey half smile and they stare into each other’s eyes for a second. Laura bites her lip, and smiles before taking Carmilla’s left nipple into her mouth. Since Carmilla is left handed, Laura always starts with Carmilla’s left side. Laura seems to get more of a reaction when she’s working Carmilla’s left side, and it gives a girl a lot of confidence. Carmilla is a mess by this point and Laura hasn’t even touched her where she needs her. Laura keeps grinding her thigh into Carmilla and Carmilla is going to loose it soon if Laura doesn’t let up. The last thing she wants is to cum in her pants like a horny teenager before even getting to the good stuff. _I’m already so close, her thigh is hitting all the right spots in these pants. I honestly, don’t think I’ve ever been this wet before. I’m like a fourteen year old boy, making out and grinding with someone for the first time right now. I hope I can last until she at least takes my pants off._

Laura moves to Carmilla’s right nipple licking and sucking on it just the way Carmilla likes. She can tell Carmilla is already close with how Carmilla has started to grind against her thigh, and her moans have picked up significantly. Laura grinds into Carmilla a little harder just as she bites Carmilla’s left nipple again, not too hard, but hard enough for it to spark a reaction from Carmilla. Carmilla not expecting Laura to pick up the pace of her grinding can feel her orgasm coming to the point of no return. She moans loudly, almost screaming in pleasure and cums when Laura bites her nipple. Carmilla tugs Laura’s hair tightly, causing Laura to moan loudly as she slows the pace of her grinding. Laura pulls away and smiles wickedly, while Carmilla looks anywhere but directly at Laura with a blush on her face. _Oh. My. GOD. How embarrassing. That felt so fucking good, but I wish it had lasted longer. This is awkward, we’re both just standing here. Fuck, she’s cute, with the way she’s looking at me._ Laura tilts her head to the side and looks at her. Carmilla’s face is pink with a blush, and from pleasure, biting her lip and looking down. _God she’s sexy when she blushes. That’s never happened that quick before, this is such a turn on_ Laura thinks. She needs Carmilla to know how much that turned her on. They share their kinks and preferences with each other, all of them, no matter how big or small.

“God, Carm, you’re so sexy. That was so hot, I can’t wait to taste what I just made you do.”

“Please get me outta these panties, Cupcake. I’m pretty sure they are ruined.” Carmilla replies without looking at Laura. 

“Hey, Baby.” Laura coo’s “don’t be shy, I make you cum all the time, Carm. What’s going on?”

“I’ve never finished so fast that the other person hasn’t even had time to take off my pants yet.”

Laura chuckled “Carm, that was hot as hell. No need to be shy, now can we please get on with your plan?”

“Yes, Baby. Please get me out of these pants.”

Laura moves her hands from cradling Carmilla’s face, to the button on Carmilla’s pants. Laura leans in and kisses Carmilla softly and whispers on her lips “I love you, Carmilla” Carmilla kisses her back and mumbles “love you too” against Laura’s lips. Laura unbuttons Carmilla’s pants and slowly slides them down her legs. As she gets to her ankles, she helps Carmilla step out of them, and her socks at the same time. Laura, still fully clothed stands up and puts her hand on Carmilla’s mound, over her underwear to feel them completely soaked. She lets out a filthy moan as she rubs Carmilla over her panties. 

“I love how wet I make you, I’ve never felt so wanted before, Carm.” 

“I’ve never felt this wet before.” Carmilla pants.

Laura laughs, “Such a way with words, my girl.”

Carmilla moans as Laura starts rubbing with more pressure “Sorry Baby, it’s a little hard to concentrate with you doing that.”

“It’s a good thing you already told me what you wanted then, isn’t it?”

“Not what I want, what I need, Laura.”

“mmmm such a good girl.”

Laura moves her hands to the top of Carmilla’s underwear and slides them down. As she slides them down Carmilla’s long slender legs, Laura lowers herself onto the floor on her knees. She helps Carmilla step out of them and places a hand on Carmilla’s hip to push her bum against the door. Laura spreads Carmilla’s leg a little wider to accommodate the awkward angle she was going to do this at. She looks up at Carmilla who was already looking down at her with an intense stare full of desire. Laura was already dripping in her panties, the stare made her want to make Carmilla scream her name with pleasure. Laura is trying her best to keep eye contact with Carmilla as she moves her face closer to Carmilla’s center. It’s difficult with the angle, but she wants to see Carmilla’s face when she first slides her tongue through Carmilla’s folds. Carmilla’s already breathing harder with how slow and focused Laura is being. Laura slides her tongue through Carmilla’s folds for the first time, their eyes locked to each other. Carmilla’s mouth hangs open as she lets out a filthy moan when Laura’s tongue hits her clit. Carmilla holds onto the door knob with one hand, and with the other she tangles it into Laura’s hair and pulls her even closer to her center. Laura gets lost in the taste of Carmilla, always so wet and turned on by her. Her wings, as Laura liked to call her labia minora, are always so sensitive when Laura sucks on them; she loves the sound Carmilla makes as she sucks on them and rubs her tongue against them. Carmilla is getting lost in everything Laura is doing to her. Her tongue is magic and makes Carmilla forget about everything else in the world. Laura starts sucking on Carmilla’s clit, and Carmilla jerks her hips towards Laura as her knees start to buckle. Laura uses the hand still on Carmilla’s hip to push her harder against the door, so she can hold her up to give Carmilla a second to recover and regain her balance. As Laura is sucking on her clit, Carmilla starts rutting against Laura’s face, whining and moaning. Her breath is laboured. 

“Laura, oh my god that feels so good, Baby. Please don’t stop” Carmilla moans. “Inside Laur, I need you inside please!”

Always one to please, Laura wants to give her girl what she wants, what she needs. She lets go of Carmilla’s clit and sucks on her wings a little more until Carmilla whines “Laura. Fuck please, Baby, please I need you inside now.”

Laura pulls back and smirks, she loves it when Carmilla begs. Laura takes that moment to catch her breath for a second before going back to Carmilla’s center with her mouth. She circles Carmilla’s entrance with her tongue and waits until Carmilla gets really breathy with her moans and then she pushes into Carmilla as far as she can go at this angle and brings the hand not holding Carmilla up to circle her clit. Laura knows her tongue inside Carmilla isn’t enough for her to finish, but Carmilla seems to thoroughly enjoy it, and Laura loves the taste of Carmilla so she’ll do it until it hurts. Laura makes sure she pays extra attention to Carmilla’s clit with her thumb, to make sure Carmilla is still able to work her way to an orgasm. When Carmilla’s hips start to thrust in time with Laura’s thumb still circling her clit, Laura pulls away with her hand and tongue. Before Carmilla can whine about it, Laura circles Carmilla’s entrance with her middle finger. Laura looks up to Carmilla, waiting for her to come back and make eye contact. Once Carmilla realizes Laura is waiting for something, she opens her eyes and looks down to Laura and she’s met with the sexiest stare she’s ever seen. It’s enough to make her want to cum on the spot, but she so desperately wants to feel Laura inside her before she cums again. 

“Laura, fuck, please, Baby, please. I’ve been so good ple-” Carmilla is cut off by Laura entering her with her middle finger. Carmilla’s breath hitches and she can’t find it in her to finish her sentence. Laura adds her ring finger in after 3 slow, soft thrusts with her middle finger. With two fingers inside Carmilla, Laura slowly starts thrusting inside her, to let her get used to the feeling. Carmilla is moaning louder than she has been this whole time, she just needs Laura to go a little harder. She’s about to ask, when Laura cuts her off with “Be patient baby, I know what you want and **I will** give it to you. I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Laura I don’t think, oh fuck, you can hurt me right now. Oh my god, Baby just like that!” Carmilla moans as Laura picks up her pace and thrusts harder into Carmilla. Hard and slow just the way Carmilla likes it. Laura is so turned on by this point, that she’s thrusting her hips for any type of friction she can get out of her jeans. Carmilla is getting closer, Laura can feel her starting to clench around her fingers slightly. She moves her face back towards Carmilla’s center and takes her clit in her mouth and sucks hard. Carmilla whimpers and nearly falls again, but Laura’s strong hold on her hips keeps her steady. She’s so close, Laura is surprised she hasn’t cum yet. She’s clenching around Laura so much it’s getting hard to move her fingers in and out. Laura is going to let Carmilla rut against her fingers so she doesn’t hurt her. “No, Baby, please don’t stop what you were doing, please. It feels so good, Laura. Please harder.”

Laura continues to thrust into Carmilla while she works her clit, alternating between sucking on it, and rolling her tongue against it. Carmilla’s moans are getting really high pitched, higher than normal. She’s groaning in between high pitched moans which can only mean one thing. Something Laura has only been able to make her do a few times since they’ve been together. Realizing that Carmilla is going to squirt, Laura doubles her efforts and sucks on Carmilla’s clit, while fucking her harder. Carmilla is lost in all the sensations Laura is making her feel, she’s not even sure she’s saying words. She’s got Laura’s hair in her hand pulling it hard as she tries to stay grounded, a symphony of Laura’s name on her tongue. Laura curls her fingers inside Carmilla and brushes her bottom teeth softly on Carmilla’s clit at the same time and that pushes Carmilla over the edge. She squirts with a loud moan and hunches over, desperately trying to stay grounded with Laura. Laura releases Carmilla’s clit from her mouth, and is still slowly thrusting inside Carmilla to help her ride out her orgasm. Laura slowly stands, while still thrusting inside Carmilla. When Laura meets Carmilla’s face Carmilla has a very far away look in her eyes. Laura stops her fingers but stays inside as she pins Carmilla back to the door with her still fully clothed body and wipes Carmilla’s cum off her face and kisses her cheeks to bring her back to reality. Carmilla hums in acknowledgement, that she’s there with Laura. She kisses Laura softly as she’s still trying to catch her breath. Laura removes her fingers from Carmilla’s entrance and takes her whole hand and rubs Carmilla from the top of her pubic mound to below her entrance, making sure to put pressure on all the right spots. Carmilla lets out a shaky moan as her breathing picks up again, and it only takes a few long, slow strokes from Laura for Carmilla to squirt just a little bit again. Carmilla lets out a satiated moan and leans her full weight onto Laura. Laura chuckles, because Carmilla is practically asleep already and slowly moves both of them to the bed. She lays Carmilla down on her back and hops on the bed next to her snuggling into her neck. Carmilla puts her arms around Laura and realizes she is still fully clothed and lets out the loudest laugh her exhausted body will allow her to. 

“Um Carm, why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re still completely clothed Laura, and I just had three of the best orgasms of my life.”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t get distracted by me being naked, Carm. I told you I wanted you in the animal shelter. Also, it looks like you lost your challenge from earlier.”

“I didn’t even have a turn to try to make you scream, Baby. Just gimme a minute to recover from the mind blowing orgasms.”

“Lemme go clean up the floor and when I come back I’ll make sure I’m naked for you so you don’t have to do all the work to get me outta my clothes.”

“Clean up the floor? What are you talking about Sweetheart?”

“Carm, you squirted on me and the floor twice, luckily we don’t have carpeted floors.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever done that twice that close together Cupcake. I think you win sex forever.”

“Fucking finally, it only took six years.”

“Six years, two months and three days, Baby.”

“ **Right** , how could I forget. Hey Carm, while I’m cleaning up your cum and getting naked, why don’t you put on the strap on and lay down and wait for me. I’d like to ride you into oblivion in a minute.”

_Holy fuck! I love it when she talks dirty. She’s so nonchalant about it too, she doesn’t even make it sound suggestive. I think that makes it even hotter._

With that Laura leaves the room and Carmilla is getting turned on again. She jumps out of bed and pulls out their box of toys from underneath it and grabs the strap on and some lube. Laura comes back in and cleans up the floor, just as Carmilla is getting all the straps situated. Laura walks over to their dresser and turns on her iPod through the speakers. She turns and gives Carmilla a devilish look, and starts swaying her hips. _Dear lord a strip tease now? What has gotten into my Cupcake?_ Laura puts on her best strip tease she can muster, she feels a little awkward about it but something about the way Carmilla looks at her during sexy times, makes Laura feel all the confidence in the world. Laura ends the strip tease, completely naked and straddling Carmilla and her strap on. Laura’s grinding against the underside of it, as it rested on Carmilla’s stomach. Carmilla reaches for the bottle of lube she has on the night stand and Laura reaches over and stops her hand.

“We won’t need that right now baby, I’m literally dripping all over you already.” Carmilla looks down, and can see Laura is in fact dripping on her stomach. She moans and puts her hands on Laura’s hips to lift her up so the strap on can stand erect. She positions Laura over it, and takes one hand off Laura’s hip and takes the head of the dildo, and runs it through Laura’s folds to make sure she gets the head wet enough to enter Laura without it hurting her. Laura moans emphatically, and keeps trying to sink down on the head when it reaches close to her entrance. Carmilla smirks and slowly positions herself right under Laura’s entrance so Laura can slip onto her without a problem. Normally, Laura needs to work it into her before she can take the whole thing and before Carmilla can start really thrusting, but not today. Laura slides right onto the dildo, and takes the whole thing right to the hilt causing both of them to moan loudly. Laura starts rolling her hips slowly, rutting on Carmilla. She loves using the strap on, and likes to talk to Carmilla as if she actually has a penis and can feel everything just as Laura can. “Fuck baby, you’re so hard for me. You feel so fucking good, Carm.” 

“God, Laura, you’re so tight, and you’re so wet for me baby, it feels so good. You feel so fucking good around me, Baby.”

Laura continues to rut against Carmilla increasing her speed until she can’t take it anymore and starts riding the strap on up and down. Carmilla takes her thumb and rubs circles on Laura’s clit, Laura moans loudly, she’s already so close having been so turned on by Carmilla earlier. Carmilla knows Laura is close, her moans are getting louder and she’s riding Carmilla harder. Carmilla grabs Laura’s hips and starts meeting her thrust for thrust. Laura moves her hands from Carmilla’s shoulders to her hair and she pulls hard. Carmilla hisses at the pain, and thrusts faster. Laura falls forward and nuzzles her face into Carmilla’s neck and kisses every piece of skin she can reach. She can’t keep up with Carmilla’s pace, so she stops thrusting and just lets Carmilla take care of her. 

“Oh fuck, Carm, right there and just like that. Don’t stop, Baby!”

“I got you, Baby, I got you. I love you, Laura.”

“mmm I love you too, Carm.” Laura managed to get out between moans.

“Let go, Baby, cum for me.” Carmilla gently instructs. She can feel how close Laura is and she wants Laura to feel what she just felt. With the instruction, Laura lets go and cums, hard. Carmilla slows down her thrusts but makes sure she doesn’t stop completely and keeps the same pressure, waiting for instruction from Laura on whether to stop or keep going. Laura whines as she cums, and breathlessly whispers “Don’t stop, Baby, please don’t stop.” Carmilla takes that as her cue to take control. She flips them over, so Laura is on her back, all while staying inside Laura and puts them into missionary position. She starts thrusting slow and soft, kissing Laura passionately. She runs her tongue on Laura’s bottom lips and Laura responds with a moan and allows Carmilla entrance to her mouth. They move in unison with each other, slow, soft, and steady paced with their tongues and their love making. Carmilla pulls away and looks at Laura and smiles a genuine smile all while maintaining her pace. Laura has her hands on Carmilla’s back caressing it lovingly. No matter how many times they have sex and how intense or rough it is, it always turns into something soft, sweet and uniquely them. Laura smiles back, before Carmilla thrusts a little harder and her eyes roll to the back of her head and she moans, while pulling Carmilla closer to her. Carmilla lands with her face in the crook of Laura’s neck and starts kissing her passionately. She starts from her collar bone and works her way up to behind Laura’s ear, kissing softly and caressing with her tongue. She thrusts a little harder, but keeps the same rhythm in terms of speed. She promised to make Laura scream, and this is the best way to build that up. Carmilla starts to suck on Laura’s neck, making Laura start thrusting back up onto her. Carmilla can feel their mixed fluids at the base of the dildo and it turns her on beyond belief. She sucks on Laura’s pulse point and gets a breathy “Faster, Baby!” from Laura. She obliges, and picks up the pace, going a little harder as well. Laura moves her hands from Carmilla’s back to her ass cheeks and pulls Carmilla deeper into her.

Carmilla moans loudly and asks “What do you need, Love?” Laura, is beaming. She absolutely loves when Carmilla calls her love. It seems to only happen when they are in the middle of an intense, passionate love making session, not just sex but love making. When Carmilla is all about eye contact and telling Laura how much she loves her. 

“Just like this, Baby, don’t stop please. I’m so close. Just look at me.” Laura responds.

Carmilla finishes the hickie on Laura’s neck, that she’s sure will get her in trouble later, and puts her hands on either side of Laura’s head so she can move her face further away. She makes eye contact with Laura and starts thrusting harder and a little faster. Both girls are panting from exertion, as they stare into each other’s eyes.

Laura is about to cum, Carmilla can feel her clenching around the strap on. “Fuck Laura, I love you so much, Baby.” Carmilla breathes out

“I love you too Carm. Fuck, Baby please don’t stop I’m gonna cum!” Laura closes her eyes.

“Laur, baby look at me, please.” Laura acquiesces and reluctantly opens her eyes. It’s hard for her to concentrate when she’s on the brink of an amazing orgasm. “Cum for me, Baby.” Carmilla gently commands and the moan from Laura is loud as Carmilla thrusts into her with fervor. Laura moans Carmilla’s name over and over as Carmilla roughly pushes Laura over the edge to her second orgasm. Carmilla slows her thrusts as Laura cums but doesn’t stop, so Laura can ride it out. Once Laura starts coming down Carmilla stops thrusting but stays inside Laura. She doesn’t dare pull out until Laura says she can. She kisses Laura face, and neck until Laura pulls her in for a kiss on the lips. Carmilla smiles into it and it turns passionate with their tongues in each other’s mouths for a few minutes. Carmilla wants to make Laura cum one more time, to make sure she is satiated, so with the strap on still inside, Carmilla moves her left hand down Laura’s body and starts slowly rubbing the bottom of Laura’s clit hood, just barely grazing her clit with each circle. She knows that Laura’s clit is going to be way too sensitive after two orgasms, but is certain she can make her come once more like this. She continues to kiss Laura with passion, and circle the top of her clit as Laura gets going again. Her hands are on Carmilla’s back, and she digs her nails into Carmilla as she starts slowly thrusting on the strap on still inside her. It takes her less than a minute to get to the edge, and Carmilla pulls back to watch the most beautiful thing ever. Her girl, coming undone with soft, slow movements so she can really pay attention to the way Laura closes her eyes, opens her mouth to take a deep breath in and scrunches up her face just before release where all her all her features soften and she bites her bottom lip with a moan. It takes Laura a few minutes to come down from her high, and as she does she gently pushes on Carmilla’s hips so Carmilla will pull out of her. Carmilla sits up and un does the strap on. She gets up and walks with it to the ensuite bathroom. She throws it in the sink to be cleaned later, goes to pee, and after washing her hands takes a wash cloth and cleans her lady parts. Watching Laura cum three times while she was wearing the strap on made for quite the mess down there. She rinses the cloth and hangs it up to dry. She reaches for a new one and puts soap and warm water on it and goes out to see Laura almost fast asleep. She whispers into Laura’s ear “Cupcake, you need to pee before you sleep.” She helps Laura into the bathroom and places her on the toilet. Laura pees, and then as she is washing her hands, Carmilla stands behind her, pressing her front to Laura’s back and snakes a hand around Laura and grabs the warm cloth she just made. She wipes Laura’s lady parts down, while Laura hums her appreciation. When they are done, Carmilla picks up Laura bridle style, never more thankful that Laura is 5’2’’ and weighs about 95 lbs and carries her to bed.

“hmmm such a gentle woman.” Laura hums.

“Anything I can do for my girl, I will.” Carmilla responds. 

“Anything?” Laura questions. 

“Of course baby.”

“Oh good, because I’m sure Baloo needs to pee. We’ve been going at it for almost 2 hours.”

Carmilla chuckles, and starts to get dressed. Laura whines “Why can’t you just put him in the back yard?”

“Because, I want him to get used to going to the bathroom on a walk, not just in the yard. That way there will be less poop for **ME** to clean up every day.”

“Why did you say ME like **that**? I will also clean up his poop Carm.”

“Laura you do realize that I just cleaned you up, after our sexcapade don’t you?”

“yea, but that’s because you like to take care of me Carm. He is our son, so both of us will be picking up doggo and kitty poo.”

“Ew kitty poo too?”

“Well yea Carm you can’t just leave the poo in his litter, that’s gross. It’s like having a port a potty and never cleaning it.” Laura said as she gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

“Cupcake, you just asked me to take him out, I’m more than capable of taking **OUR SON** on a walk.”

Laura laughed “I wasn’t sure you caught onto that, and I know you’re capable I just want to all go together, you know as a family.”

“Baby, we can’t take a cat on a walk.”

“Right.. Well as part of a family.”

They finish getting dressed and walk into the living room to see Bagheera and Baloo cuddling on the blanket fort Carmilla made for Baloo. Laura grabs her phone and takes the first of many pictures of her two fur babies being adorable together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add to this a little bit. Got inspired, 8 months later.
> 
>  
> 
> _Thoughts in Italics_

“Cupcake, if you take any more pictures of them, you’re going to fill up your phone's memory.”

“Shush Carm, they’re just being so cute! How could I not take as many pictures as possible.”

“There’ll be plenty of time to take pictures of them, let’s take this little fluffer out for a walk so he can do his business.” Carmilla gestured towards Baloo, who was stretching his little puppy legs after his nap. “The faster we get him all walked out the faster we can come back and have a proper after-sex cuddle.”

“Did Carmilla Karnstein just complain about not getting enough cuddles after sex? **The** Carmilla Karnstein who once told me she hated cuddling, especially after sex?”

“I never said I hated cuddling, Cupcake. I said I preferred not to hang around long enough after sex for cuddling to even be an option - and that was before you and I were you and I. I didn’t wanna give anyone the wrong impression about our relationship status or lack thereof.”

“I still think it’s hilarious that you used to be such a player, you’re such a softy and a huge sap. You practically cried after the first time we had sex.”

“That was because you made me wait for so long, my body was confused as to what happened,” Carmilla said with a grin as she winked at Laura. “In all seriousness, I was having a lot of feelings about you and about us that day okay?”

“I love you too Carm. Let’s go, so we can come back and you can get your Cupcake cuddles.” Laura replied with a wink.

“That’s all I ask, Cupcake.” _I can’t believe that moron of an ex would get upset about cuddling with Laura, especially after sex. I love how cuddly she gets afterwards. I’m so happy that I can make her feel safe and comforted. So glad that, that asshat is out of the picture._

Carmilla whistles at Baloo and he struts over to her and looks up at her and tilts his head. She smiles down at him and turns to walk towards the door “Baloo, come.” She says sternly. Baloo follows her to the door and sits while he waits for her to put on his leash. Laura is still standing in the living room watching their interaction. _For someone who is a self-proclaimed ‘non-dog’ person, Carm sure is great with this little guy. Training him seems like it’ll be a breeze._ Carmilla clips his leash on and looks over to Laura questioningly. Laura smiles at Carmilla and then saunters over to the front entrance where Baloo and Carmilla wait.

“Hold down the fort, Bagheera! If anyone tries to get in, frighten them with your black as the pit mumbo jumbo.” Laura laughs, while Carmilla just smiles and rolls her eyes. They leave the house, with Laura grabbing keys just before they close the door and make their way to the sidewalk to start their first-ever walk with Baloo. 

“Laur, since he’s gonna be fairly big when he grows up, we need to train him to be obedient on walks from the start. I don’t want him pulling one of us so hard that we fall or lose control of him when he weighs more than you.”

“I don’t think he’s going to be that big, Carm. He’s a pure-bred chocolate lab, they get to be like 70-80 pounds.”

“As I said, he’s going to weigh more than you,” Carmilla says with a grin. 

“Hardy har har Carm. How come you seem to know what you’re doing with training him? I thought you weren’t a dog person?”  
“I never said I wasn’t a dog person, Cupcake, I said I was more of a cat person. We had a dog when I was a kid, my dad…” Carmilla trailed off as she looked at her shoes and seemed to lose all of her confidence.

“I know it’s hard to talk about him, Baby, but you can with me; you know that right?”

“He trained our dog and he would bring me with him to show me how to do it too. The trick is to try to be as calm as you can. Nonchalance is your friend when it comes to training dogs. They can pick up on our energy, so if you’re stressed or nervous he’s going to think something is wrong and he will react that way.”

“So you’re saying your general aloofness about everything is key to training this guy?”

“Pretty much, Cupcake. Let’s get this party started. We need to make sure he walks beside us, not in front of us and we need to set the pace. Also, make sure he doesn’t have a lot of lead on the leash. This will make sure he walks beside us.”

“Okay, Carm.” Laura smiles up at Carmilla while she takes Carmilla’s free arm and wraps her arms around it and pulls herself closer to Carmilla. _I can’t believe she knows so much about dogs. That’s kinda hot._ Laura smiles at Carmilla being totally in her element. _Maybe the reason she didn’t want a dog was because it reminded her of her dad. I should talk to her about that later. Mental note, Hollis._

They walk with Baloo around the neighborhood, making sure to correct him whenever he steps out of line and tries to run ahead or tries to wander off to go and sniff everything. They see a dog park about six blocks away from their house and make a mental note to try it once Baloo has all his shots. Since he’s still pretty young, the shelter gave him his first round of boosters and they dewormed him, as most puppies have worms. Laura was relieved to hear they missed that part of his life, Laura thought worms were gross. 

They start making their way back home, and Laura is feeling more and more cuddly so she keeps pulling herself closer to Carmilla by her arm. Carmilla wiggles free of Laura’s grasp, _oh crap, you’re being too clingy, Hollis. I always wondered where the line would be for Carmilla regarding my cuddly ways_. Carmilla looks over at Laura who has been quiet for the past ten minutes, something that was very unusual for the little ball of energy she calls her girlfriend. She puts her arm around Laura’s shoulder and pulls her in close and kisses the side of Laura’s head. 

“Cupcake, are you okay over there? I can hear you thinking.”

“Yea sorry, Carm, was just lost in my thoughts. I didn’t mean to be so clingy.”

“What are you talking about? Laura, I’m asking if you’re okay because you haven’t said anything in like ten minutes. I think that’s the longest I’ve witnessed you go when you’re not watching something, reading something or sleeping. What are you talking about being clingy? I don’t think that’s a bad thing, Sweetheart.”

“But you think I’m clingy?” Laura nervously asks. _WOW, where is this coming from? Laura hasn’t been weird about this since we first started sleeping together. Her ex really did a number on her if this is still bothering her. How can I go about this without upsetting her further?_

“No, Baby, I don’t think you’re clingy. I think you’re cuddly and I think it’s adorable. I love that you want to be close to me, and I love that you want to be even closer to me after we have sex. Where is this coming from Laura? I thought this whole cuddling issue was settled like five and a half years ago, baby?” Carmilla kisses Laura on the temple again, then looks down at Baloo who is barely able to keep up with the pace Carmilla set when they first started their walk. She lets go of Laura and leans down to pick up Baloo and passes him to Laura who is walking along and biting her bottom lip tentatively. She raises her eyebrow in question of Carmilla’s actions and Carmilla just shrugs “He seemed tired, so I thought he could go for some snuggles with us, while we go to that bench,” Carmilla points to a nearby picnic table close to the dog park, “and talk about this.”

“Carm, we don’t need to talk about this, I’m just in my head I’ll be fine. Let’s just get this tired little guy home.” 

“Laura, this is bothering you again, so I think we do need to talk about this, and yes I think we need to talk about this right now. I can’t stand the thought of you being uncomfortable the whole way home. I don’t want you to just be upset, and try to ignore it; especially since it involves both of us. Please, just talk to me.”

Laura gestures her head towards the bench and Carmilla puts her arm back around her and they make their way over with Baloo in Laura’s arms. They sit side by side with their backs against the table part, Carmilla’s arm still around Laura. Carmilla sits as close to Laura as she can, pulling her in closer and kisses her cheek as she pets Baloo with her free hand. Laura is clinging to Baloo as if her life depends on it and she looks straight ahead as she tries to compose her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, Carm, I guess I’m just having a lot of feelings today. We didn’t get to be close to each other after we, you know, and we made a **huge** step in our relationship today. I guess I needed the closeness more than I thought.”

“Cupcake, please don’t apologize for needing something from me, ever. Just tell me what you need and I will happily give it to you. I felt it too you know, the need to be close to you today. We just go about it in different ways. I feel closest to you when we’re making love.” She whispers ‘making love’ and rolls her eyes at herself. She hates that term, but it describes their sex life better than just saying having sex because it’s so much more than that. “You feel closest to me after we’re done and I didn’t give you that tonight, for which I’m sorry.”

“Carm, I was the one who told you to put Baloo out, so please don’t apologize for that. As for the other things, I feel very close to you when we make love also. Please don’t think that, that doesn’t mean the world to me. I just feel the need to stay connected to you physically after we’re done. It makes me feel safe and wanted. I know you don’t want to go over this again, but with other people, after we had sex they didn’t want to be super close to me. I just need to stay connected to someone after I share that part of myself.”

“I know, Laur, I know you do and I absolutely **love** that about you. I love cuddling you, I really do! Especially after sex. I’ve never felt connected with anyone the way I do with you, you know this. You’re the only one who has ever made her way into my black, cold dead heart where I can’t wait to just come home from work and cuddle you for the rest of the night. I just don’t understand where this is coming from tonight, Baby. This is completely out of left field, this isn’t something that we’ve even had to talk about for the past 5 years or so.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I guess I’m still a little concerned that there is a limit of cuddling, or like a line, I’ll cross and you’ll get fed up with it. I think you getting up and getting dressed so fast to take this guy out triggered that feeling. Also, when I tried to get closer to you just now by pulling on your arm you wiggled away.”

“Laura, please listen carefully when I say this.” She looks to Laura to make sure Laura is looking at her and giving her, her 100% attention. Once Laura makes eye contact, Carmilla continues “There is no limit or line that you could ever cross when it comes to you wanting to be or feel close to me. I want to be close to you all the time too. When you’re in my arms and I can smell your scent and I can feel you relax, it calms me like nothing else ever has. It’s like I belong there, in your arms and you in mine. Nothing in my life has ever made me feel more relaxed and calm. Laura, you’re my home and I never want to be away from home. It was me who complained about not getting enough cuddles before we took Baloo out, Baby. As for the wiggling away, I was just trying to get you closer to my actual body and not just my arm. I just feel better with you pressed up against my side, as opposed to snuggling my arm. I know you’ll hate this, but it just feels like it would be easier to protect you or pull you away from an oncoming car or keep you on your feet when you inevitably trip.” Carmilla says with a smirk, for which she gets a tiny smack on her shoulder. Carmilla feigns injury and pouts, while Laura looks at her beautiful face and smiles. Carmilla winks and smiles back. It’s quickly gone, as a serious face takes its place.

“Cupcake, I know we made a huge step in our relationship today, and things are maybe going to be a little different mainly because of this guy’s bathroom habits, but **nothing** has changed for me. Except, maybe I love you more now that you’re a hot mom or a MILF as the kids say.” Carmilla grinned as she teasingly said her last sentence.

Laura chuckled “Carm, I’m not actually a mom, we just got some pets, a lot of people have pets. I’m not sure what made me feel this way, or why I feel this way right now. You’re right, it’s been like five years, why is this coming out of nowhere all of a sudden?”

“You are too a mom, a dog and cat mom!” Carmilla jokes “Maybe because the first time we had sex after we got these two, we didn’t stay connected afterwards and you panicked thinking this is how it is going to be from now on? Add, the fact that you had the audacity to think I would ever pull away from your snuggles…” Carmilla trails off.

“Putting that Psych minor to use aren’t you Karnstein?” Laura smiles “I think you might be right. I panicked, thinking that this would change things between us. Like you got tired of the closeness and finally found an excuse that wouldn’t hurt my feelings or upset me so we would still be us just with less cuddling.”

“I def don’t want less cuddling or less closeness with you, Cupcake.” Carmilla kisses Laura’s temple again and scratches behind Baloo’s ear as he sleeps in Laura’s lap. “I think I want to have a no pets in the bed rule, so I can have you all to myself when we sleep or lounge in the bed, especially while naked - animal fur, in the lady bits, is not a good thing. I love you Laura, and I want to be close to you all the time. I’m sorry your ex didn’t treat you the way you should be treated, but please don’t put me in the same boat as her. I’m not her, I will never be her. I understand that you can get insecure about things just like anyone else can, but please just talk to me, Baby. I will always do whatever I can to give you everything you need.”

“I love you too, Carm. I’m sorry it keeps coming back to her and what she did or didn’t do. I’m completely over it and I don’t ever think about her, it’s just that she was my first dating or romantic experience, it’s hard to shake.”

“I get it, Cupcake. Ell did a number on me too, we just can’t let what happened with them dictate how we behave in our relationship. This is ours, it’s not theirs. Can we just promise each other to talk about it, if something is bothering us? I want you to be able to approach me with a concern before I notice something is wrong and have to ask you.”

“I promise.” Laura smiles up at Carmilla. “Hey, Carm?” Carmilla raises an eyebrow in question. “You didn’t give me my cuddles after our amazing sex this afternoon, and I’m feeling quite needy for them.”

Carmilla chuckles “I’m sorry I let you down, Creampuff. Let’s go home, put this guy back in his makeshift pen with his panther brother, go to our bedroom and take off our clothes and only cuddle.” Laura raises her eyebrow “Only cuddle? Who are you and what have you done with my insatiable girlfriend?”

“Your girlfriend is feeling very satiated and tired and quite sensitive in the nether regions, to be honest.”

“I always forget that squirting makes you tag out for **days** ” Laura grins.

“It’s quite the workout Cupcake like I said you win at sex.”

Laura stands with Baloo in her arms and gestures for Carmilla to follow. “To home for naked snuggles!” Laura points in the direction of their house. Carmilla chuckles and follows Laura. She puts her arm around Laura’s waist and pulls her close. She rests her face on the side of Laura’s head, breathing her in before placing three kisses to her temple.

They get home, and Baloo immediately goes into the living room with Bagheera for cuddles. Carmilla makes sure the door is locked and helps Laura out of her jacket. She cups Laura’s face and brings her in for a passionate kiss. She takes Laura by the hand and guides her towards their bedroom. She closes the door once they are inside, and kisses Laura again. She slowly helps Laura undress, while she undresses down to her underwear. Laura pulls her towards the bed and they get in, Carmilla on her back while Laura snuggles up to Carmilla’s side and rests her head on Carmilla’s shoulder. Laura snuggles further into Carmilla and puts her leg over Carmilla’s legs while Carmilla pulls Laura closer to her with the hand around her back and starts rubbing soothing patterns on Laura’s back. Carmilla starts humming ‘You are my Sunshine’ to Laura as soon as they both get situated and Laura can’t help but giggle. It’s not every day that Carmilla hums to her when they are wrapped up in each other’s arms and especially not that specific song. 

“Feeling a little nostalgic are we?” Laura asks around her giggles.

“Something like that, Cupcake.”

“What’s going on in that beautiful head, Carm?”

“Just thinking about how easily you swept your way into my life and my heart. I was such a goner after the first time we ever met.”

“Carm, we hated each other after the first time we ever met.”

“Not true! You hated me, Cupcake, I was a smitten kitten.” Carmilla pulls Laura closer and kisses the top of her head.

“WHAT?!?” Laura all but yells as she moves out of Carmilla’s grasp. “You were nothing but a jerk to me, purposely trying to push my buttons!..” Laura’s hands were swinging wildly as she spoke, Carmilla put her hands behind her head and smiled wickedly up at Laura who was still rambling “…and you refused to call me by my name, which I love now but hated back then. I was so mad at Laf that they ever thought we’d be good together- Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like I said, smitten kitten. I still am, Laura. The first time I met you I was blown away. My initial reaction was you were beautiful but far too innocent and inexperienced for me. You had a way about you, that lit up the room - you still have that, which I love. You seemed to command attention with your light, happy presence and I was all dark from my father and sad because Ell had broken my heart. Laf said they had a new lab partner who was terrible at science, but thought you’d be perfect for me. At the time a relationship was the furthest thing from my mind, but Laf bribed me with free food for a week and since I was a poor college student too proud to ask Mother for money, I agreed. I made a snide comment about your owl sweater, and you made the face I absolutely adore. The one you’re making right now, actually, that bunched up adorable face when you wanna smack me.” Carmilla chuckles that last part.

“Carm, I know the story of how we met, and how you had all your walls up because of what Ell did to you.”

“Would you please just listen?”

Laura looks sheepishly at Carmilla, “Yes.”

“I was about to apologize for the comment when you mentioned your girlfriend and how she liked it. That’s when Carmilla the Jerk came out. Here I was thinking this was an introduction for us to start dating and you were talking about a girlfriend. You obviously missed the looks between Laf and me because you just continued to gush about her.” Carmilla pretends to gag, and Laura smiles and shakes her head while lightly smacking Carmilla’s arm.

“Before I sat down at the table, I saw you sitting with Laf and talking. Then I saw you laugh and I smiled a little bit but when I heard it for the first time across the café I smiled a genuine smile for the first time in a long time. I felt a pull to you right then and thought Laf was crazy but they might be right about you being good for m-” 

“I believe the term was ‘perfect for you’, Carm.”

“Right, my mistake, Cupcake. I thought maybe Laf was crazy but right about you being perfect for me. It was a stupid thought though because I had seen you for maybe 30 seconds and hadn’t even spoken to you. I took out my phone to text Laf I wasn’t coming but there was already a text from them. something along the lines of,” Carmilla tried her best to imitate Laf’s voice “yo Bad Seed, you better not bail on us.” Laura laughed at the terrible impression. “Anyway, I sat down and then had to hear you talk about this other girl. That’s why I was a jerk, I wanted to leave but I promised Laf I would stay because they wanted to get to know Perry better. You know I can’t break a promise to them.”

“So you were a jerk because the girl you liked didn’t like you back? What were you 9?”

“Ha Ha, Cupcake. I was a 20-year-old kid who only ever had one relationship and was crushed by it and then the first girl who made me want to remember her name starts talking about her girlfriend on what I thought was a double date. That was the first time I went to Laf and Perry for advice with you. Let me tell you Cupcake, they were team Karnstein all the way. At first, Laf thought I was going to bite their head off, but I was just sad which I think made Laf feel worse. I pretty much ran away from that lunch as soon as it was over, and I’ve never told anyone this, but I only made it to the bathroom just outside the café. I had to get away from everything because honestly there were real tears.” Laura shifts back to lay down on Carmilla’s shoulder and gives her jaw a soft kiss and mumbles “I’m sorry, Carm.”

Carmilla chuckles, “It’s okay Laur. I was being slightly dramatic and I was still a mess over Ell; not wanting her back or anything because fuck that - but just a mess over what she did to me, even though it had been literal years. I was upset with her but more upset with myself for not seeing that she was only trying to get access to my trust fund which we both know I’ve never even filled out the papers to access. Laf knew the whole story about Ell, hell they even warned me about her in senior year of high school after hearing her talking to someone else about my trust fund. I blew up at Laf and said that they were jealous because I had someone and they didn’t and it had been just me and the mad scientist since middle school. They were upset for like a day and then it was fine. Bless their heart, I don’t know what I would have done without them. Anyway, when I found out about Ell I ran to Laf’s and I told them they were right. Ell had only stayed around as long as she did because she thought I’d get access to my trust fund at 20. We cried together, they held me and promised me that I was worth more than anything Ell ever gave me. You know this part of the story, but I apologized to them and told them that I would always give them the benefit of the doubt because they never asked for anything in exchange for our friendship. They never even asked me to be nice to them or called me out on being an asshole. They just accepted that as a glowing part of my personality, and I accepted every piece of them. On one of my lowest nights, regarding Ell, I promised them that I would listen to them especially when it came to matters of the heart because they were truly looking out for me without any ulterior motives.”

“Baby, can we go back to the part of the story that I don’t know? To the part that you never told anyone about? The bathroom outside the café?” Laura sheepishly asks. Laura is like a dog with a bone anytime Carmilla offers up any new information about her and her life. It’s been 6 years and Laura still doesn’t feel like she knows all there is to know about Carmilla and what makes her so uniquely her.

“I’m getting there, Sweetheart, patience is a virtue, Love.” Carmilla smiles.

“A virtue that I do not possess, Carm.”

“Oh, I’m aware, Creampuff. Okay, so I left the café as fast as I did because I could feel the tears start to prickle behind my eyes when you would just not shut up about this other girl. I had played up this meeting so much in my head because I just wanted someone to like me for who I was not what I could give them. I was tired of just going girl to girl not trusting anyone enough to even stay past catching our breath after we were done, but I needed it to be someone special to get me off the path I was on. I wanted something light and fun that could turn into something. I was tired of feeling alone. Even with Ell, there were so many times where I just felt like I was alone. I wanted to experience what people wrote songs about and the way Laf described you, like sunshine in a bottle, I just thought that maybe we could have a fun thing. It sounds stupid now, considering I had just met you but like I said I had played it up so many times in my head. I had actually rehearsed what I was going to say to you and then I sat down and panicked and the owl sweater comment came out and then BAM you mentioned a girlfriend. I shot Laf daggers, and they looked at me with wide eyes and mouthed ‘I had no idea’. I was so embarrassed that I thought it was a date that I just wanted a hole to swallow me up and that’s why I was so short with you - I wanted to run away. When I finally did get away I made it to the bathroom and everything that had happened within the last few years or so just got to me. I sat in a stall and I cried. I cried over a girl I had just met because she had a girlfriend. I cried because I thought Ell had loved me and I’d been wrong. I cried because my dad wasn’t there when I needed him the most after Ell broke my heart. I cried because Laf made a mistake, and it was my happiness that got crushed, while they had been making progress with Perry all semester. I cried because I missed Will and Mattie and I cried because I felt so alone. I didn’t talk to Laf for three days not because I was mad at them, but because I was upset with myself for stringing myself along, for playing up meeting you so much. Laf had asked me twice to meet you before I agreed to meet that day. I thought I was too late and that in the time between them first asking me to when I said yes you had met someone. Little did we all know, you’d been seeing her for a while. It was three days later that I showed up at Laf’s at like 1 am with tears threatening to fall again. Perry answered the door, and I ran. Luckily Laf is quick on their feet and they managed to catch me when I reached the lobby. They apologized and said you didn’t even tell Perry you were seeing someone, and you straight up said you were single when Laf casually asked. Perry was leaving that night as Laf was bringing me back inside and I asked her to stay. I told them literally everything that I was thinking about the whole thing. I told them how I had built it up so much because I just wanted to feel normal with a girl. I wanted the nervous first few conversations and the butterflies of starting to romantically like someone. I told them my reaction to seeing you for the first time and then I made a stupid comment about your sweater. It just came out with the wrong tone. I was literally trying to compliment you by saying 'nice sweater'.” Carmilla laughs. 

“Turns out, the term girlfriend had just slipped out while you were defending your trusty owl sweater,” Carmilla says with a chuckle. 

“So then, every time you saw me after that, you decided that Laura was unknowingly mean to you so you had to be a jerk?” Laura asks with a bit of humour in her voice.

“I think we are remembering it differently, Sweetheart.” 

“What do you mean? You were kinda mean to me, Carm.”

“Laura, what happened when we were alone those first few months? I know it was few and far between, but think back.”

Laura sticks her tongue out of her mouth in deep thought, trying to go back to that time. “I think I blocked out the time the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen was kinda a jerk to me.”

“Okay so after the owl sweater comment that first day, did I say anything mean to you?”

“You didn’t say much of anything after that. I was confused about why Perry was friends with you, to be honest. You just kind of sat there and maybe said a few more words to Laf. WAIT! you asked me how my chicken was, and I didn’t like it. I think you sarcastically offered to go get me something more suitable to my needs?”

“That I did, Cupcake, but you thought I was teasing you because you didn’t like your food. Like I was calling you a child for not liking something. But I was legit, trying to get you something else to eat. I learned later on that the way I spoke threw people off. They would think I was being a sarcastic asshole, but I was raised to speak a certain way that I guess is kind of old-timey. Every time we were alone, I tried to get you to notice me. To notice that I wasn’t as bad as you thought but it kept backfiring because I would essentially lose my cool around you and say something dumb, or that you read as sarcastic.” Laura laughs at Carmilla’s confession. 

“The way you speak is one of my favorite things now, Carm!”

“I toned it down because Perry brought it to my attention that it came off sarcastic and rude. I explained that my parents were English professors and that’s how they spoke to each other. Like in the old days where you were more proper.” Carmilla pulls Laura closer to her and kisses the top of her head. Laura hums and squeezes Carmilla closer to her.

“Please go on, Miss Karnstein, storytime with you is the utmost entertaining and nostalgic!” Laura says in a heavy, terrible British accent. 

“Oh but Cupcake, I thought you knew the story of how we got together.” Carmilla quips as she rolls her eyes.

“I do, but you’d never told me parts of this story before. I know how you were actually upset for me when I got dumped a few months later. Perry told me you asked her to make sure I was okay. I know how you waited a long time to approach me by yourself once I was single. I also know that Laf basically forced you to do it and pulled what they like to call the promise card?” Carmilla smirks at the mention of the promise card.

“When Laf or I promise the other anything, we get a metaphorical card to use whenever we like and the other basically has to do it. That’s how they got me to quit smoking. I told them I promise I would quit smoking after freshman year of college while we were still in high school. On the day of my last exam, Laf is standing there as I come out and has their hand out. I’m confused and think they want a low five so I give them one and the look in their face is priceless.” Carmilla laughs as she is lost in her memories.

“Like the audacity, I, Carmilla Karnstein, had to give them five. Then they say I’m calling a promise card. We had a few of these in high school so I know what it is, I’m just not sure what the hell they want. They look me dead in the eye, smirk the smirkiest smirk I’ve ever seen and said ‘cigarettes, Karnstein’. I forgot all about it, but a promise to Laf is like an unbreachable contract. They pulled the damn promise card again, from me saying I promise to trust them regarding my love life from now on during the whole Ell fiasco. Apparently, my savior Perry had spoken to you about maybe looking at my comments from a genuine point of view instead of a sarcastic point of view or something like that. She said she spoke to you about me and you had a conversation about my speech pattern? Which weird.”

“Oh my god, I forgot about that. So it’s like maybe two and a half months after I was dumped and Perry comes to the library and she sits down and she’s being weird even for Perry. She said something along the lines of ‘good day Laura, I hope you are doing well and not feeling sorrowful’. I looked up at her like she had crabs growing out of her head and I just said, ‘I’m okay Per, how are you?’ and she looked at me and asked me why I wasn’t upset with her and it honestly didn’t click until right now, 6 years later. She also mentioned you’d been asking about how I was doing which I found odd, but said to tell you I’m doing okay. She told me to seek you out and tell you myself. By then you weren’t so sarcastic with me, you were kinda flirty with me which was crazy because hello, hottest girl I’d ever seen was flirting with me, Laura Hollis.”

“I’d worked with Laf to not sound quite so pompous, as Laf put it. It was easier to play the role of a flirt at the beginning and I guess it just stuck.”

“Did it ever, you’re the biggest flirt I’ve ever come across - even to this day!”

“I can’t help it now, I love seeing how flustered I can get you,” Carmilla says with a kiss to Laura’s temple. “Long story short Cupcake, I was a smitten kitten from day one”

“So, Carm, do you wanna see just how flustered you can make me right now before dinner?” Laura put on her best seduction voice.

Carmilla shivered as goosebumps started forming on her neck with Laura’s lips ghosting over her pulse point. “hmmm tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, Baby.”

“I think you should put that mouth of yours to good use.”

Carmilla hums in response and pulls Laura so she’s laying on top of her and slowly brings Laura’s mouth to hers. The initial kiss is soft and sweet, both girls let out small moans when their lips touch, still on a high from earlier. The kiss soon becomes more frantic, as Carmilla slips her tongue inside Laura’s mouth. Laura grants her entry and slowly massages her tongue against Carmilla’s. The more frantic the kiss gets, the more Laura feels the need for friction. She grinds into Carmilla only to hear her whimper in discomfort and she stops immediately.  
“Hmmm, I’m okay Cupcake, still just a little sensitive in the lady parts. Come grind on my thigh, Baby. Just be mindful of where your thigh is.” 

Laura repositions herself, so her center is in the middle of Carmilla’s muscular thigh and her thigh isn’t touching Carmilla’s sensitive bits. Laura settles back down and smirks at how wrecked Carmilla still is, she tried to hide her smirk in Carmilla’s neck but she sees it and she can feel it. 

“What’s got you so smug, Buttercup?”

“Oh, nothing.” Laura sing songs.

Carmilla wastes no time in flipping them over and she grabs Laura’s wrists and holds them above her head while looking directly into Laura’s eyes with a look of pure seduction. Laura moans, Carmilla can do so much to her with just a look it’s not fair. That look should be illegal. Laura tries to push up against Carmilla’s thigh for friction but Carmilla doesn’t let her. 

“Carm, please. I need you. I need your mouth on me, I need to feel you sucking on my clit while I scream your name.”

“Fuck Laura, I can’t wait to taste you.”

Carmilla kisses behind Laura’s ear, nibbling carefully on Laura’s ear lobe which earns her a wonderful moan from the love of her life. She smiles into the bite as she lets go. She slowly moves down Laura’s neck, not kissing her, but dragging her lip from her ear down to her pulse point. She sucks on Laura’s pulse point hard, earning another moan for her tiny girlfriend. Laura starts grinding up into Carmilla’s thigh, just as Carmilla bites down hard on Laura’s pulse point. The moan that comes out of Laura surprises both of them as her grinding increases. Carmilla soothes the bite with her tongue and smiles into Laura’s neck. She loves how aroused she can get Laura just from kissing her neck. It’s her weak spot, and Carmilla is shameless in exploiting it for all the moans she can get. 

“Baby, I don’t need any warming up and I’d throughly enjoy your mouth on my clit now. I don’t want to cum before you get there, I’m so turned on I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last. I’m still very much feeling the effects of earlier.”

Carmilla smirks, because how can she not. Laura is practically begging her to skip the foreplay. “I love you, Laura.” Laura wonders when exactly she fell in love with the smirk that used to annoy her to no end. Carmilla makes her move and crawls under the blanket positioning herself between Laura’s legs. She is already so wet and Carmilla barely touched her. She wastes no time, sticking her tongue out to lightly graze Laura’s clit. Above her, Laura lets out a whimper like moan and lets out a breathy “Please Carm, please. I love you.” Carmilla flattens her tongue out against Laura’s clit and starts massaging it up and down with the entirety of her tongue. Laura’s hands fly to Carmilla’s hair and she tugs roughly pulling Carmilla’s face closer to her. She ruts against Carmilla’s tongue, so close already. Carmilla wraps her mouth around Laura’s clit and sucks gently, increasing her pressure slowly until she’s sucking really hard as Laura’s practically screaming her name and pulling her hair. Carmilla groans at the pressure, and alternates between sucking hard and lightly. Just as Laura is about to cum, Carmilla lets go of her clit. 

“nononono, Carm, please. I was so close.”

“I got you, Baby.” Carmilla practically purrs. 

She flattens her tongue again against Laura’s clit and puts as much pressure as she can in her strokes, using her lower lip as an added pressure point when her tongue reaches the top. Laura grabs Carmilla’s hair again and ruts her center on Carmilla’s face. Her moans are getting really high pitched, and she’s seemingly lost all coherent thinking other than Carmilla’s name. Three more strokes and Laura is pulling Carmilla closer into her center, making it hard for her to breathe. The second her lower lip hits her clit on the third stoke Laura is a goner. She loses it and comes with a loud high pitched moan of Carmilla’s name. She doesn’t even have time to come down from her high as Baloo, hears her high pitched moans and started howling. Carmilla starts laughing against Laura’s center causing her to lose it and cum again. She’s moaning and laughing at the same time and Carmilla loves the sound. Baloo hasn’t stopped howling, so Carmilla gets up and grabs her robe for the chair next to her side of the bed and leaves the room. Laura isn’t sure she can even see straight, but she’s still laughing because if Baloo does this every time one of them moans loudly, she isn’t sure he won’t lose his voice in a month. Carmilla returns a few minutes later with a huge smile on her face at their puppy’s antics.

“I’ll have to add that to the list of things to train out of him.” She states seriously.

“We could always just be quieter, Carm.”

“Oh hell no, Cupcake. Hearing you cum with my name on your lips regardless of how high pitched it is, is literally my favorite sound in the entire world. There is nothing that I won’t do to be able to hear that every night for the rest of my life, or until our hips can’t move and we can’t do it anymore.” She laughs

“Please let that day never come. The day where I can’t make love to you anymore will be one of the saddest days of my whole life.”

“Luckily, we are still in our twenties and have so much time to figure that out. Hopefully, by the time we are in our eighties, they will have invented some sort of contraption to help with the old-timers sexy times.”

Laura chuckles, "Carm get your ass back in here and cuddle me while we talk about what to have for dinner.” Carmilla smiles and unties her robe, lets it drop to the ground and get in bed to snuggle Laura. She turns Laura on her side and spoons her from behind nuzzling the back of her neck and smelling the sweet scent of her lavender shampoo.

“Hmm, and what does the cupcake want for dinner tonight? I believe it’s my turn to cook. And no we aren’t having cookies or cake.” Carmilla finishes sternly. 

“We both worked up such an appetite, I was thinking some of those steaks we got at Costco last week with some mashed potatoes and roasted carrots.”

“That sounds delicious, Cupcake. Gimme 10 minutes of cupcake cuddle time and I’ll get up while you nap a bit.”

“Sounds good, Carm. I love you.”

“I love you too, Laura.”

Carmilla snuggles closer to Laura relaxing at having her so close. twenty minutes later Laura looks at the clock and she can hear Carmilla sound asleep. She chuckles and shakes her head knowing how tired Carmilla gets when she squirts. Laura untangles herself from Carmilla and puts on Carmilla’s robe from off the floor. She leaves the bedroom while closing the door, and goes into the living room to check on their pets. She leaves the barricade undone so they have free range of the house. Bagheera opens one eye to look at Laura and meows as Laura pets him. Baloo follows her to the kitchen and she works on having him sit in a specific spot while she prepares their feast. 

Carmilla wakes up to the smell of deliciousness. She looks next to her to see the bed empty, and a small kitten curled in a ball on the chair next to the bed that used to have her robe on it. She smiles and gets out of bed, walks to their closet, and grabs Laura’s Silas University hoodie and a pair of her black workout shorts. She dresses and picks up Bagherra, gives him a tiny kiss on the head and puts him in her kangaroo pouch of her sweater. She makes her way to the kitchen to see Laura mashing potatoes in nothing but Camilla’s robe while Baloo sits next to the island watching her cook. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Carm.” Laura says with a smile on her face.

“Thanks, Creampuff. Sorry I passed out, I know it was my turn to cook tonight.”

“Don’t worry, Carm you can make your famous lasagna sometime this week and we’ll call it even.” Laura says with a smirk. 

“Sure thing, Cupcake. If we got to the store tomorrow morning I can make it for dinner, but you have to promise you won’t distract me with more sexy times. I can’t fall behind and bail out on making dinner twice in a week.”

“Sure you can, Carm. Either way I’ll be satisfied.” Laura chuckles around a laugh. “Carm can you set the table? We are just about ready to go here. I wanted to talk to you about something important that crossed my mind earlier today.”

Worry settled in Carmilla’s veins, unsure of where Laura could be going with this. They covered a lot of topics today, but she had a feeling about what it was about. The topics she discussed the least to anyone, except for her therapist. She smiles and nods at Laura and set off to do her task. She sets wine glasses and opens a bottle of red to breathe a bit before they sit down. Laura finishes mashing the potatoes, and excuses herself to go put on some clothes. Carmilla stays in her same spot and takes a few deep breaths. Baloo follows Laura to the bedroom and Carmilla can hear them running around a little in the bedroom and she can hear Laura giggle. That breaks her out of her haze and she smiles at the sounds of Laura’s giggles and Baloo’s tiny barks. Laura walks back into the kitchen with Baloo in her hands as she looks around confusedly. 

“Um Carm, Bags went into the bedroom with you while you were napping like 30 minutes ago and now I can’t find him.”

Carmilla smirks and turns sideways and opens her Kangaroo pouch wide for Laura to see inside. A tiny paw, stretches out and hangs out of the sweater and Laura laughs.

“Oh My Goodness, he is so cute in there! He won’t fit in there for long Carm, or we will have to buy bigger sweaters.”

“He is so warm and he is purring so much I can feel it on my stomach. This should be the new thing when one of us has cramps next. It’s like the best heating pad I’ve ever experienced.”

Laura starts serving dinner, “Sounds like a plan Carm. Why don’t you sit down, Baby? And please stop panicking because I said I wanted to speak to you; it’s nothing bad.”

“I know it’s nothing bad, but I also have a feeling about what you want to talk about and it’s just not something I look forward to, like ever.”

“Carm, how do you even know what I want to talk about?”

“Because you only ask me to talk when you want to talk about my dad. Any other time you just start talking about whatever is on your mind.” Carmilla takes the wine bottle and pours two glasses while Laura finishes up serving them both. “I never realized I do that, Carm. I know you don’t like to talk about him and I know I said this earlier today, but you can talk to me about him and you can be vulnerable with me you know that right?” The two sit down at their table to eat. Baloo sits awfully close to Laura and jumps up and puts his two front paws on her lap. “I know Laura, I really do and I feel comfortable with you to talk about him, but it always just puts me into such a downer mood, which doesn’t quite go with my little bottle of sunshine, ya know? Baloo! Get down.” Baloo gets off of Laura and looks at Carmilla for what to do next. “Come. Sit.” Carmilla shows Baloo how to sit “Good boy, now lay down.” She shows him how to lay down gives him a pat on the head and looks towards Laura who is smiling at her.

“Carm, just because you say I’m sunshine in a bottle, doesn’t mean I don’t get sad or can’t handle someone else being sad.”

“I know Cupcake, but I much prefer the happy Laura. I never want you to feel sad or bad especially because of my mood.”

“Carm, when are you going to fully understand that you and I are a team, and I love you during every mood you’re in? You say you love my scrunched up face when I want to smack you, that’s not happy Laura.”

“Oh but it is, you love playing those games and you love when I fake harass you or give you a hard time. So much so that when I don’t do it for a while you ask me what’s wrong.”

Laura smiles big at that, “I do love when you razz me now Carm. It’s just so us, the banter between us has always been there, from the time you insulted my owl sweater to this very moment.”

“For the last time, I wasn’t insulting it! I actually like the owl sweater very much. It’s very you and you look adorable in it.”

“Is that why you killed it in the washing machine?”

“Oh my god, that was an accident and I said I would replace it with any other owl sweater you wanted. You swindled three owl sweaters out of me for that one.”

“Laura wins again! Victory is mine” Laura says while taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

“Okay so the anticipation is driving me crazy, can you just ask me what you wanted to ask me so I can actually eat without any anxiety about what you want to ask me.” Carmilla asks and Laura chuckles at the rambling.

“God I love when you ramble it-” “I’d say god I love when you’re suave but that’s a trait you haven’t picked up from me.” Laura tilts her head back in laughter “You got me there, Carm.” Laura picks up her wine glass and gestures to Carmilla to do the same. “Cheers Carm! To our new found family.” Laura taps Carmilla’s glass with her own and they both take a sip of their wine.

“So Carm, I wanted to ask you about your dad and Baloo. Is the reason why you’re more of a cat person because you and your dad were dog people together?”

Carmilla sighs, finally able to get this over with. “Yes and no, Cupcake.” Laura nods and waits for Carmilla to elaborate. They’ve been together long enough for Laura to know when to keep her mouth shut, and wait for Carmilla to find the words and to also let her know that Laura expects more than the vaguest answer in the world. Carmilla sits in the silence for a moment before taking a deep breath, knowing her answers wasn’t sufficient, and that ultimately Laura is asking her to talk about this for her own good. 

“Yes in the sense that my dad taught me all I know about dogs and training dogs and loosing him so unexpectedly at 16 was such a blow. No in the sense that I’ve always been more catlike in my life. Even my dad used to say I was like a kitten as a baby and a big cat as I got older. We weren’t allowed to have cats when I was a kid because Mother claimed to be allergic. I found out she wasn’t when I was 13. I had gone to Laf’s house for the first time and they had two cats, both of which just loved me and cuddled me for hours. When I got in the car, Mother was fine and showed no signs of allergies. I told this to the brainiac and we did many experiments to confirm she was lying. I confronted her about it and she said she might as well be allergic because she hates them so much. I’ve always wanted a cat and now was the first time I felt ready to take care of something else completely and I happened to be in that position with you. Plus as I said earlier, cats are easier than dogs and I thought it would be a great stepping stone to pet life for us. When I saw you and this little guy,” she gestures to Baloo who is still laying on the floor “your connection was obvious, I knew that we’d be jumping into dog ownership.”

“So you’re okay with us having him and you training him? It’s not going to make you think about your dad?”

“Of course it will, Laura but that’s not a bad thing. I’ve spent so long not talking about him and not thinking about him because it makes me sad, that I started to lose sight of my memories of him. I don’t ever want to forget my time with him, he is the reason why I am who I am today. Mother and I never got along, from as far back as I can remember. My dad and I were always super close. He taught me how to do everything, and how to handle my emotions and deal with my mother. When he died, she tried to send me away to boarding school half way across the world. I’d only see her a few weeks of the year until I graduated. That was fine with me, but I didn’t want to leave Will or Mattie or Laf for that matter. Laf’s parents offered to take me in, and setup a meeting with my mom to discuss. She let me stay and basically stayed out of my way and I hers until college. Summer break after freshman year, she told me she thought that’s what I wanted. That I wanted to be away from her because dad was gone, and I reminded her of dad so much that it hurt.”

“I didn’t know that. Carm, I’m so sorry that you had to go though that and feel that way.”

“Honestly, Laura it’s okay. If that didn’t happen it never would have led me to you. I chose Silas to spite her, that and Laf was going there for their wonderful science programs. I had a free ride to Styria University where her and my dad taught before he died. Silas brought me you and I can never be more thankful that my mom was as absent as she was.”

“Carm, I don’t even know what to say to that. I love you so much and I’m so glad we found each other.”

“I love you too Laura. Please stop worrying that I don’t want a dog because of my dad. If that was the case, I would have told you that a long time ago. This little man, is now a part of our family and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Thank god, cuz returning him would have been so damn hard.”

“You can return him over my dead body, Creampuff.” Carmilla chuckles 

“Noted, now eat up Carm. We have a movie marathon to get to after this and another walk with Baloo. Plus you’ll need your energy for later tonight.” Laura said with a wink.

“You are absolutely insatiable, Creampuff.”

“Yea, but you love it.”

“I do, I really do Laura.”


End file.
